


Pretty Little Things

by serenililly



Series: A Heart's Direction [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenililly/pseuds/serenililly
Summary: Sometimes the heart only needs the simplest push to reveal its truth.





	Pretty Little Things

You recognized the familiar scuffling sounds immediately, not even bothering to turn to your window.

“Why the hell do you have the curtain closed this early?” You chuckled quietly to yourself at the annoyance in his voice as his shoes touched down to the floor of your bedroom. His voice always got so deep and scratchy when he was irritated. “Anyway, listen-”

You waited, eyes still on your closet while you mulled over what to wear. Your friends were supposed to be there in just under an hour to pick you up for a well deserved night of debauchery. Or, more likely, just dancing and a few shots. Either way, it promised to be a good time.

You realized it was still silent at the window and finally turned to face your visitor. Jimin’s mouth hung open, eyes firmly focused on your lower body. After a few beats, he drug his eyes up to your face with what looked like great effort.

You furrowed your eyebrows, unsure what he was waiting for.

“What?” you asked, raising your hands at his continued silence.

“...H-huh?” he stammered.

“Listen to what, jerk? I'm trying to get ready.”

He blinked and you noticed his cheeks turning pinker by the second.

“You’re...you're naked…”

You looked down at your lacy bra and panties, the pale, blue color and sophisticated pattern a rare upgrade for your usual cotton underthings. Really, you’d just bought them because they made you feel fancy. But still, what did it matter to Jimin?

“What are you talking about? I'm wearing undies,” you said, still confused at his reaction.

What was wrong with him? You and Jimin had been best friends since you were kids. He started climbing into your window as soon as he was tall enough to grab onto the sill and it had been his preferred method of coming to your house ever since. You’d spent countless nights in your room together watching tv on the floor, playing music and reading on the bed, or just talking into the early hours of the morning about any and everything.

Jimin drug a hand through his hair as if he were embarrassed.

“What?” you asked around a nervous laugh. His reaction was suddenly making you a little self-conscious. Was the set not as flattering as you thought? Or had he developed some sudden taste for modesty between you? “You've seen me in a bikini every summer since we were eleven.”

“That's...that’s different,” he said in a quiet voice. “And I wasn't in love with you when we were eleven.”

The sudden, implied confession knocked the wind out of you. Your mouth fell open as you stared at him, speechless. And Jimin’s eyes went wide, as if he’d only just realized what he’d said. He took a step back, foot knocking against the wall just beneath the window.

“Um...I’m gonna...I didn’t say anything.” He swallowed hard. “You’re busy. I'll just go.” He turned, hoisting a foot up to the sill, ready to fling himself back outside.

“I was in love with you when we were eleven,” you said, letting feelings you had kept inside for years tumble out of your mouth. Your heart was in your throat, pounding loud enough that you thought it might shake the room. You took a cautious step towards him where he stayed, paused in your window.

“And now?” he asked, head turning slightly towards you.

“And now,” you said.

Jimin pulled back from the window, pausing before taking a few awkward steps to close the distance between you.

“Well this wasn’t exactly what I came over for,” he said, a nervous smile spreading across his lips.

You let out your own nervous laugh and put your arms around him. Jimin hugged you close for a few moments, both of you silent while you processed what had just happened to your friendship.

You looked up from his chest into his flushed face.

“For the rest of your life I'm going to hold over you the fact that you didn't confess you loved me until you saw me in my panties,” you said with a giggle.

“Well-I...I have a weakness for light blue,” he stammered. “And for you, I guess. What’s your excuse?”

You bit your lip. “I didn’t want to take a chance that you’d stop climbing through my window.”

Jimin leaned his head forward, pressing a kiss onto your forehead. “I promise I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "With You" by Jessica Simpson.


End file.
